


Silence

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: No answer from Tony.





	Silence

“I love you,” Gibbs whispered. “And I'm sorry that I didn't told you earlier about my feelings for you. I'm sorry, DiNozzo.” He broke rule 6 but he didn't care. He didn't care about any rule in this moment.

Silence.

No answer from Tony. Of course not. Tony wasn't able to answer. Tony couldn't hear him. Tony was sleeping. No! No, he wasn't just sleeping, but _sleeping_ sounded much better in Gibbs' head than the cruel truth: Tony was in a coma. 

Would Tony ever make again him angry with some actions? Would he ever give again Tony a had slap? Would he look again in these beautiful eyes? Would he maybe lose the man he was in love with? No! Gibbs shook his head. No, he wouldn't lose him. No, Tony wouldn't die. Damn, no, he wouldn't die! He would wake up again one day. Yes, he would wake up again, and Gibbs would tell him the truth about his feelings. He wouldn't wait any longer. 

Gibbs regarded Tony's pale face. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was wrong and Tony could hear everything he said to him? Maybe Tony already knew, that Gibbs loved him. Maybe. Gibbs didn't know.

It was late, Gibbs had to go home. Since Tony was here in the hospital, he didn't eat much and he could hardly sleep at night. Sometimes he slept only one or two hours. 

“I love you,” Gibbs whispered once again, before he left the room. 

 

Late at night Gibbs' cell phone rang. 

 

_**One year later** _

“I love you,” Gibbs whispered, while grabbing Tony's hand. 

Tony smiled and moved closer to him.


End file.
